


Don't see problems, don't notice barriers

by frandal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blade of Marmora Lance (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), Gen, Kolivan is Lance's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frandal/pseuds/frandal
Summary: Falling on the unfamiliar planet wasn't in his plans. But he is here, on the little blue globe with the funny name "Earth".





	Don't see problems, don't notice barriers

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language and this work doesn't have a beta, so let me know about mistakes, please.

Comrades told him that looking at the depths of space you can just forget about many personal problems before the face of Great Nothing. Alas, Lance wasn't lucky. He just couldn't to fully understand this. Everything he can remember now was only billions of light-years which separate him from his only native family member.  
Falling on the unfamiliar planet wasn't in his plans but druids shuffled the cards during the last battle. Not knowing in which part of space he is and with a fighter holding on to the word of honour, Lance didn't have many chances to survive. But the Wonder happened and now he is here, on the little blue globe.  
The long-suffering spaceship was almost flattened out from the collision with the surface of the planet and it was not repairable now. The word of honour didn't last long. But the pilot stayed alright only with some minor injuries. Lance felt incredibly alive but then he was crushed by the realization. He doesn't know where he is, his brother is ignorant too and nobody can give The Blades report about the result of his mission. How long it'll take to return? Space... Time... Too many unknown variables...

Lance chuckled and fell on his back putting his hands under his head. Yet he managed to snatch a little bit of luck. Otherwise, how was it possible to explain that Earth was inhabited by conscious beings. After all, he could have been thrown on an absolutely wild planet. To his regret, humans managed to explore only part of their solar system but it was just real little things actually. Get into the Space Garrison wasn't a problem for an experienced spy like him. 

Chill wind lazily walked through the shackles of his hair giving laying half-galra a small piece of peace. But soon cat-like ear twitched catching the sounds of footsteps. Lance sighed and smoothly turned into his human form. Brother always told him he has it from his mother. Lance didn't remember her. There were too many slaves in the Empire. The father, The-Great-Commander-Of-The-Third-Fleet, didn't remember those who did he need only to continue the race. Kolivan still grimaced at his mention.

\- Hey! There will be a check in the rooms soon! Hurry up! - Voice of his roommate cut the silence.  
\- Yeah, I know. I will be there soon. Don't worry. - Hunk was hardly satisfied with his answer but turned back and left. 

Lance smiled. The engineer was a very nice guy. And looking at him half-galra sincerely hoped that war will not get here. Hunk and other civilians of this planet didn't deserve to be drawn into this confrontation lasting already 10 thousand years and taking away all the most important. At such moments Lance understood why he and other Blades carry their mission.

He got up and headed for the exit throwing one last look at the night sky. His Blade was in the sheath under the jacket and pulsed gently with life quintessence reminding his master that he has the family. Lance needs to return to Kolivan and nothing will stop him. Even that grumpy black-haired guy who regularly throws strange eyes at him...

**Author's Note:**

> Just to get things clear - Kolivan and Lance are half-blood brothers. They have the same father but they have different mothers. And maybe I'll write more about this au.


End file.
